utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Mi-chan
Mi-chan (みーちゃん) is an utaite well known for his uniquely low, husky voice with natural vibrato and tendency to add little animal noises in some of his covers. He has covered mostly VOCALOID songs. He released his first album, 7, on November 14, 2010. Two other albums of the "7 series" followed. Mi-chan is known for frequently collaborating with other utaite, such as Shamuon and Kettaro. Affiliations and collaboration projects # Member of PointFive (.5) # Member of Smiley*2G # Member of √5 # Member of Nem's Garden # Member of Hiwaily*2 # Starry Sky (Released on May 09, 2010) # Niconi Koushien (Released on July 21, 2010) # 4 x 4 Collab Album with Ren, Dasoku, and Clear (Released on January 25, 2011) # Sengoku BAND Date Masamune ver. (Released on April 27, 2011) # Stoic Party with Shamuon (Released on May 01, 2011) # Winter Piano Ballads (Released on December ??, 2011) # POLYHOLIC (Released on December 31, 2011) # In Other Worlds (Utattemita Machigerita Album) (Released on July 25, 2012) # Love Evolution (3Peace☆Lovers album) (Released on November 06, 2012) List of covered songs -＊Re:Member ver.- (collab) (2010.12.13) (Not in Mylist) # "AaAaAaAAaAaAAaAa" ~Band Edition~ (2011.01.04) # "Leia" (2011.01.27) # "Panda Hero" (2011.02.07) # "Boku wa Mada Honki Dashi Tenai Dake" (I'm Only Just Getting Started) (2011.02.20) # "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" (All Quiet on the Cherry Blossom Front) feat. Mi-chan and Shamuon (2011.03.08) # "Scissorhands" ~Rock Arrange~ feat. Mi-chan, Mao, and Hidenori (2011.06.26) # "Sunset Love Suicide feat. Mi-chan and Sekihan (2011.07.01) # "Musunde Hiraite　Rasetsu to Mukuro" (Hold and Release, Rakshasa and Corpse) feat. Dasoku, Pokota, Mi-chan, Kettaro, koma’n (2011.07.14) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.11.15) # "Babylon" feat. Mi-chan and Shamuon (2011.11.15) # "Itai Atashi Ashita Aitai" (2011.12.31) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. Soraru and Mi-chan (2012.02.02) # "Jisatsu Bushi" (Suicide Song) (2012.02.02) # "Kettan Nau!" feat. Smiley*2G (Rin-chan Nau! Parody) (2012.02.07) # "Rinne" -7 arrange ver- (2012.03.02) # "Rocket Dive" (2012.04.25) # "Bokura no Kiseki" (Our Miracle) feat. Smiley*2G (2012.06.20) # "Love Doctor" feat. √5 (2012.07.13) # "Houkai Utahime -disruptive diva-" (2012.07.14) # "Invisible" feat. Kettaro and Mi-chan (2012.07.18) # "BadBye" (2012.10.05) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.10.25) # "Trick and Treat" feat. Mi-chan and Soraru (2012.10.30) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" (Sometimes, I'm a Hero) feat. √5 (Illustrated PV) (2012.11.15) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" (Sometimes, I'm a Hero) feat. √5 (Live-action PV) (2012.11.23)}} Discography For Hiwaily*2 albums see here For Nem's Garden albums see here For PointFive (.5) albums see here For Sengoku Band albums see here For Smiley*2G albums see here For √5 albums see here Gallery Trivia *He has a female cat named Nana-chan, which he found in July (on Tanabata) abandoned in the streets when he was with Ren and Remyu. *Nana-chan's name means 7 (as he found her in 7th month, July), therefore the album and some song's titles. *He lives in Shibuya, Tokyo that's why Kettaro often stays at his house. *He is 180 cm tall. *He smokes. He tried to quit in the past but failed. *He can play an electric guitar. *His least favourite class in high school was English. *He played tennis in high school. *His blood type is O. *He has sung live on stage with Megurine Luka's voice provider Asakawa Yuu. *He designs and makes accessories for himself, and has also collaborated with brands. External links *Twitter *Blog *Official Site Category:Smiley*2G Category:√5 Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:PointFive (.5) Category:Nem's Garden Category:Hiwaily*2